Responsible
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: I had this peice of a song in my head i missed heard. But it gave me a great idea. This may be a two parter, but is not meant for a series of chapters. No one made in time and Gabe stabbed Sookie to save her soul. Godric was forced to turn Sookie, but the depression does not leave him. He plans to will his maker status to Eric over Sookie's care. Thos angers Sookie and she blows up
1. Responsible: for my life

I took this Audioslave song and changed the lyrics to suite in idea I had. This little imp muse on my shoulder won't stop whispering in my ear till I write this. It maybe a two parter. We'll see.. Sookie didn't survive the attack in the basement. Gabe had a hidden blade and mortally wounded her. Godric saves her life only to pass on maker status to Eric and meet the sun. Sookie looses her cool.

Responsible: for my life

I felt something was wrong the moment I went inside that church. It was the way I was suddenly hyperaware of everything and the way my gut churned. But I was foolish enough to think there was no ardent followers of Steve Newlin. That no one would actually try to kill me to save my soul. I mean the Spanish Inquisition was over centuries ago. Yet, I now find myself being dragged down to the basement. I thought at least I'd see where Godric was, but it seems this basement is bigger then what I thought. Once we were in the storage part of the basement Gabe backhands me, hard. I fell onto my side as I taste blood in my mouth. I must of cut my cheek on my teeth from the force of Gabe's hit. I was really afraid of what he might do. Rape crossed my mind obliviously.

The way Gabe stalked across the room at me, I felt like that had to be it. I tried to push away from him with my feet, but the damn shoes slid on the floor. Gabe pushed me down onto my back as I started to scream. Or, at least I thought I was. At this point my thoughts were on my unfinished life and how it was going to be ruined. How could I live with the shame?

However, I blanked out when I saw Gabe pull out a blade. It had crosses and engravings. It had to be a consecrated blade. Gabe started to say these words like he was preforming a ritual. I heard clips of words along the lines of to save my mortal soul. While I kept flashing in and out of my life flashing before my eyes. Gabe was sitting on my waist and I couldn't move. All I could to was scream for help. Tears ran down my face and from my eyes, I knew this was it. Where was Bill? Where was Eric? Hell where was my brother? I was alone.

Then there was a sharp pain and numbness after. My vision started to fade as I thought I heard a roar and a man scream for mercy. My head wouldn't move when I told it too. I was cold and I felt like I was leaving slowly. I barely felt strong arms lift me slightly into their embrace. I mumbled, "Bill? Eric? Who is it? I'm cold."

"I know little one. I am Godric. I am sorry I was late. The bars where sliver that they held me in. I can still save you. If you wish it." The voice named Godric, Eric's maker, said to me.

My eyebrows knit together confused. Thinking was so hard now. I didn't know what he asked, but I knew what I wanted and said, "I don't want to die don't here. Please promised me I won't die down here?"

I started to fade as I heard Godric say, "I promise you little one. My child."

I woke up in strong arms in a damp place that smelt like earth. I felt the owner of the strong arms pull us out of what I now believe is dirt. Someone tried to bury me. Did Godric think I died? Is he fixing his mistake? I feel fine so surely I can't be dead. Even though I don't know what being dead feels like. It has to be very different. I keep my eyes closed tight even though I am now standing while in the arms of the one who saved me. I think if I don't look then I don't have to face any of this.

I can smell an ancient forest and water, maybe peat moss, as I bury my face into the neck of my savior. He smelt like those things, something powerful and old. Like he was full of magic. I used to think elves would smell like that when I was a child. I heard his voice smooth and full of age from a young voice without a clear accent say to me, "I need you to open your eyes my child. Do not be afraid to look upon the world. Nothing shall harm you I swear it."

I opened my eyes to see a pale neck and a bare chest with a tribal tattoo around the collar bone in black ink in the form similar to lined up daggers, or knives, or swords maybe. In my head the thoughts like instinct said Godric, maker, my master, my father. I could sense it had to be night or else Godric wouldn't be here holding me. I felt the urge to nuzzle into his neck as I said in a coo, "Godric."

I felt what I thought was a foreign emotion, that was not my own, that couldn't name yet. I felt Godric embrace me tightly as I curled my form into him seeking comfort. I heard say as he hummed and lulled me into a sleepy daze, "Yes my child. I'm here. No one shall harm you. You are safe now."

I felt the love I never got from anyone except my grandma. Except this feeling was intense I felt both a family oriented love and a sort of passionate love that you feel for a boyfriend or lover. I didn't think I could feel two different feelings for one person. I look up at Godric who met my gaze. His eyes were so full of love for me. So warm and kind and felt like I'd be consumed by his gaze. I stretched up and kissed Godric fully on the lips. He did not deny my affection and cupped my cheek and took a deep breath as he kissed me like a lover would. As we broke the kiss I heard Eric, who I didn't know was there, say, "I am jealous of your luck master. To have a child to naturally act like lover. I wish could have been so lucky."

I jumped in surprise and hissed bearing fangs I didn't know I had. At that everything came crashing down into my fragile mind. I started to cry and buried my face into Godric's chest and neck. I heard Godric say, "Yes you were dying. I wanted to save you. You are now my child."

"A vampire." I said as I understood that the weight of his words. I am dead. I am a vampire. I heard Eric apologize for scaring me. Godric says to me as he lifts my chin to get me to meet his gaze, "We need to get back to the nest so I can feed you."

"Godric there was an attack on your nest while you were with Sookie. Everyone that survived is at the hotel. That is why I am here. I knew you would want to know." Eric interrupted as I look up at Godric wondering what he will do. I felt concern and heard Godric say, "How many losses?"

Eric's became expressionless and his body all 6.4 of him became tense. I found myself interested in the subtle changes in Godric's and Eric's body and face. I never noticed these changes as a human when I was alive. Then a thought crossed my mind and I was overcome with disappear. In my mind the fantasy of marriage, pregnancy, and babies just shatters. I realize my old life is over. I am dead.

Godric looks down at me concerned and says, "What distresses you my little one?"

"I am Dead. I can never get pregnant and have babies of my own." I say as blood tears run down my face. I see the concerned expression exchanged between Godric and Eric. Godric nods to Eric and rubs my back as he holds me close. Eric comes up to me and say solemnly, "Sister, Sookie I am so sorry that I didn't find you in time. I failed you."

I look at Eric as he looks at the floor ashamed. Yes, he promised me, but I was not mad at him. I say as I am still crying, "I wish Newlin comes to understand what it is like to be a vampire. The only way to truly understand is to become one. It is his fault I died. I don't blame Godric or you Eric."

Godric says, "We need to go to the hotel. I feel that we slept too long, dawn is coming in a few hours."

"Yes, you both overslept. We need to leave." Eric says as he flies up into the air and towards the hotel. Godric pulls me flush against his body and wipes my tears. He kisses me lovingly and then says, "Hold on my little one we will be flying to the hotel."

"Flying? I hate flying. Please don't tell me I'll fly too." I say in a panic as I bury my face into his neck.

Godric laughs and says, "Precious little one of my blood, you will lose the fear when you fly at your first Centennial."

I screamed as Godric shot up into the sky. I had a death grip around his neck and I heard him laugh. That was the longest most terrifying experience of my dead life. I heard Godric say, "I can help you forget about your fear." I felt him grasp my hips and started to move his hips against me. Normally I should feel embarrassed, but I just didn't care. I died, why worry about vanity. I never noticed we touched down. All I knew was he had me in the hall of the roof out of sight as he kissed my neck says, "How do you feel now?"

"I want you." I said forgetting about everything else.

Godric looks at me and asks me, "Are you afraid of flying with me now precious one?"

It hit me then. It was underhanded really. He used sex to distract me. Now I was angry at him for tricking me. I grumbled in irritation at his trickery and crossed my arms. Godric took by my shoulders and turned me to look at him. I turned my head away. Godric leaned closer to me and says with his unique accent thick and his voice low and smooth like something sexy and sinful, "Are you, really, mad at me for tricking you? Or, are you mad, because I stopped?"

I felt embarrassed and I would have blushed, if I could. Instead I pointed out a revelation and says, "You taught Eric to be this flirtatious?"

"I taught Eric many things. You would be amazed at what I could teach you." Godric says as he stroked my cheek with the back of his index finger. Godric's face became more serious as though he remembered something. Godric looks down at me and says, "We need to retire to our room so I can feed you."

"I was staying with Bill." I pointed out.

"I cannot let you out of my sight. It is against my nature. You are of my blood. Younglings are emotional and wild. We don't even know how others will receive you. I don't know Bill, but vampires that were lovers to a former human can rarely accept the new vampire if they did not make them. If he survived, he may see you as a threat. My blood is stronger, therefore you are stronger. Now my precious one, come with me. Eric is waiting to give us our key."

I walked with Godric down the rest of the stairs and through the steel doors into the hallway where Eric and a hotel manager waited. The Manager says to us as he bows his head in respect, "Ah Mr. Bas of Rominus line Welcome Sheriff of section 9 to the Hotel Camilla. I hope you and your guests enjoy our hospitality. Mr. Northman has your key to the penthouse suite. If you'll excuse me I must return to the front desk. Call if you need anything. Good morning."

Godric looks to Eric who hands him our key cards. Godric puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me down the hall following Eric who is escorting us to our room. I couldn't hear anything except our sounds of walking, which I guess means the rooms are sound proof on this floor. Eric stops at a set of black double doors and says, "Here is your suite Master. They insisted on putting you on this floor. I had my room changed so I am now down the hall from you. I already have your things Sookie waiting inside for you. Everything as been arranged for Master."

"Good, I have much to do before dawn. I will see you tonight Eric." Godric says as Eric nods and leaves down the hall. Godric opens the door and leads me inside as he closes it behind himself. I look around this room is much bigger then my old room in this hotel. Godric takes my hand and says as he walks down the small hall, "We need to bathe ourselves."

I stop and say embarrassed, "We can't bathe together. It's not proper."

Godric stops not letting go of my hand. He turns around and stops mere inches from me and takes my chin in his free hand and lifts it so I have to look into his eyes. He lightly chastises me saying, "As maker and child, there is no space between us, my precious one." I swallowed hard a little scared and let him lead me to the bathroom. Godric opened the bathroom and gently pushed me inside as he closes the door behind him. Godric looks at me and said, "I already seen your body. You never noticed you're wearing a sheer black thigh length dress and not the bloodstained sundress. I thought you wouldn't want to remember what happened. I also put your hair into a bun. But since you didn't notice I must be in shock still. I will run the bath you undress."

"But?" I tried to protest as I finally took my state of dress.

"Undress my child." Godric says as turns on the water on the large black spa bathtub. I gave up and tried to reach the zipper but couldn't reach it. I groan in frustration and say, "I can't. Godric."

Godric turns his head and sees my struggling and gave a small smirk. He stand up and walks over to me. He moves my hands out of his way and slowly unzipped the black dress. I could feel him so close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt his hands on my back as he glides of to my shoulders and smooths the dress off my body. The with two fingers on his right hand he undoes my bra. Which was not the one I remember wearing but fit me better then my old one. I look at him as he gives me that smirk again. It reminds me of Eric. I slide off my bra and panties and then reach down to slide off my flat shoes that are now ruined by all the dirt. I notice my skin is dirty. I must look like hell. I use one arm to cradle and cover my breast and the other to cover my privates as I stand there too embarrassed to move.

Godric had his back to me as he undid his black leather belt. He wore thick black working pants the kind that don't get dirty easy. He obliviously thought this out. Around his hips was more knot work tattoos that look like Celtic knots. They seem to wrap around his hips and go down to mid thigh. My God did he have nice ass. I shouldn't look but I couldn't stop myself. As the pants pooled on the floor I saw more of the same daggers and knots on his calves below his knees. As he turned I closed my eyes for modesty sake. I hear Godric say, "Look at me. Look at your maker Sookie."

I opened my eyes and my mouth ran dry. He was breath taking and big in a certain place. He turned and shut off the water and walks to me. He moves my hands with little effort and says, "There is no hiding from me. You are beautiful."

I thought being in the bath with Godric would be weird, but it was not. He washed me like a parent would a small child. He didn't make any advances and I thought he would because Bill did. But I was wrong. To him a bath is just a bath. I admit the touches and caress was hard not to be aroused by. I know I felt his hardness, but he did not pursue it. I found another treat that I got to see him wash. It still felt wrong as I couldn't shake the human part of who I am.

Later we sat on our bed. I understood what he meant now. He would be with me at all times for awhile at least. Godric says to me as he holds my hand, "I will be with you at all times for the first three Centennials of your life unless it becomes clear your views are violent. For your first Centennial you will feed solely from me. This way you will learn control. I will introduce feeding on human but you will only see that once or twice in your first Centennial. Now I need you to bite me. I will compel you to stop when you have had enough."

I look down at my towel wrapped around my body and say in a shy voice, "But won't that lead to sex? I heard baby vamps get turned on easily."

"Yes it would. It is unavoidable." Godric says as he rubs my hand absentmindedly.

"But, I don't know you that well." I say surely blushing now.

Godric bites his lip and breaks out into a smile and a little chuckle. Godric says then, "We were just making out earlier. I know your attracted to me. Just trust me to take care of you."

I lean into Godric and sniff at his neck. Godric rubs my arms to reassure me. I kiss his neck and I can taste the power in his very skin. I take an unneeded breath and bite into him. The power and magic in his blood hits my tongue. I moan in ecstasy as I start drinking in fever. I move to sit on his lap never breaking the hold. He holds onto my hips. My hips starts moving on their own as I feel this near painful ache in-between my legs. Godric grows hard under me. I hear Godric say in a low gravelly voice, "As you maker I command you to stop."

I felt the overwhelming urge of compliance within me as I released his neck. I licked his neck as it healed and whined. The ache was still there as I reached down and started to rub Godric. He growled and says, "I know it hurts so much. The ache, I can fix that for you." Godric flips me over onto the bed we were laying on. Godric then says, "Let go. Sookie."


	2. Responsible: you gave me my life

This part will have two different song lyrics in them. One is the revised version of show me how to live that I came up with from Audioslave. The second is a the chorus from the song pepper by a band who's name I can't say or type without LMAO, I'm gonna skip giving their name that's a big enough hint to help you. This will feature more of Sookie's existential crisis. I will also over more of the family vampire dynamic which will include Eric. We will see Godric's depression come back and the blow up that results from it in the form of our resident spitfire. This will be in past tense since I find it harder to write in present tense sorry if there is any confusion.

Responsible: You gave my life

I woke up to an empty bed and started to panic. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. I saw a folded note sitting on the bedside table like a pyramid. I opened the letter and it smelt of Godric. The penmanship of fancy curls and gently strokes made me a little jealous, because I could never write like that. The letter said:

Precious little one of my blood,

I was called to a meeting with Nan Flanagan of the AVL. I will be stepping down as sheriff most likely. I left Eric in charge of your care since you are the kind of child that sleeps in. Call his room. The number is 1001. I don't want you alone tonight.

Your Maker,

Godric An Bas of Gaul the Rominus line

I set the letter down and went to clean up. I dug through my bags and found my portable phone docker, so I can charge and play music. I turned up the volume and played Pepper. I sat on a chair with my back to the door and just let my depression about my tragic death lose. I started singing along to the music. I sung:

I don't mind the sun sometimes the images it shows

I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies

You never know just how you look through other people's eyes

I didn't know Eric had came in. My eyes were closed and I was in the moment. He walked right up to my chair and surprised me with a kiss. I gasped in surprise and he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I was overcome by my reaction. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck. He picked me up out of the chair. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eric's kiss was passionate and possessive while Godric's was seductive and lustful. I felt myself being moved to the bed and I freaked out a little. I broke out kiss and asked, "Wait. What are we doing? What are you doing to me?"

Eric stopped and held me up with hands under my ass. He looked at me with no perversion just concern. I am your brother and I felt your despair. As vampires we comfort each with showing our love through sex. I would meet the sun just to ensure you would never know any pain. I love you sister."

It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard in all of my life. I kissed Eric for loving me so much. This family vampire life was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Eric walked me over to the bed and slides his hand down my stomach and under my shorts. I arched at the overwhelming sensations of my climax. He broke our kissing and gently pulls down my pants and kisses my stomach. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Eric hooked my legs over his shoulder as his tongue dive deeper into my most private parts. I honestly can't tell how much time passed. I do remember when we joined. He was hard and fast in his relentless love making. All the while him telling me how much I was loved and how much he loved me. Showing me how important I was in the only way a vampire can. I soaked up all the attention he gave like a water starved flower. When we climaxed it seemed to satisfy ever negative feeling I had before. Those thoughts just vanished.

I must of dozed off because I woke up to Godric's voice saying as he leaned down and lovingly kissed Eric, "It is good to see my children can take comfort in each other. I can be at ease knowing you two will always be there for each other."

Eric eagerly kissed Godric back with a hunger in his passion. It was like they had not be intimate for a long time. Eric asked hopeful, "Are you going to join us, Master?"

I saw a flash of an emotion that seem melancholy that Godric quickly hid and declined saying, "No my child you should enjoy your bonding with our Sookie. I am fine."

Eric's hopeful face fell and I was bothered by the way Godric said I am fine. It felt wrong. I was filled with fear he was leaving for some reason and said in a pout emphasizing the pout of my voice over the last syllable, "God-ric!" I reach my hand out for Godric. He gave a small smile and got on the bed on the other side of me. Godric took my hand and kissed the palm of my hand. Godric said as he laid next to me, "I came to check one you two before I left to feed. Then I was going to feed Sookie."

Eric laid his head on my stomach and suggested, "We could teach Sookie. I am curious to see how Sookie will feed."

"No humans yet. I want to take my time feeding her. If you are so curious then you get to be our donor tonight." Godric said with a smirk.

Eric gave his classic horny smile and said, "I would be honored to provide for you both tonight since I have fed."

"Who do you want to go first Eric? I would suggest that I go first since Sookie is so young and very hungry." Godric asked as Eric laid back next to me.

"I think that would be the best Master. Besides I miss you bite Godric." Eric agreed and soften his voice when he said Godric's name. It was meant for emphasis as though he was pointing out that he missed Godric as a whole. Not just his bite.

Godric moved over and sat upon Eric's waist and said to me as he held Eric down with two fingers on his right hand, "Now listen carefully Sookie. Vampires are not dead. We have a heart beat. Our hearts beat twice a minute and 120 beats in one hour. Eric's heart should race at 20 beats per minute. One beat every three seconds. You will hear when it slows down to 6 beats per minute you should stop. The cue is the sudden drop in heartrate."

""This reminds me of fond memories Master." Eric said with a smile.

I listen and heard to very slow beat. I nodded to Godric to let him know I hear it. He smiles and turns his head as he opens his mouth and extends his fangs. I hold my breath as Godric bites into Eric's neck. Eric moans at the first pull. I saw Godric at his most hungry and restless, trying to get closer to Eric. Eric grabs onto Godric's ass and growls. I hear Eric's heart speed up and I hear Godric drink harder. Then I heard Eric's heart suddenly slow down as he moaned out. Godric broke his hold on Eric's neck and the wound healed. Godric sat back with not a drop of blood on his lips. I noticed the bulge in his pants.

As Godric moved off Eric, Eric's member sprang up being free of the weight holding it down. Godric captured my lips still full of passion. I admit I was horny too. Godric guided me to sit on Eric's waist as Eric said, "Come my sister. I am still ready for more."

I let my fangs go and lean over Eric to his neck. I can hear him sniffing at my hair. I take in his scent, I can smell icy northern waters and wood from boats. I can't smell the magic in him just power of his thousand years. When I bit into him, I could taste a sweetness to his blood like honey or maybe that mead stuff Vikings drank. I could hear Eric's heartbeat in my ears. I could feel in pulsing hard as I felt the ache build in my lower belly. I started to grind along the shaft of his member earning a hiss from him which was strangle out by Godric capturing his lips as he moved his body around my own as I feed from Eric. Eric's heart beats harder fueled by the attention of two vampires. I feel him slowing down and fight to break the hold. But my jaws are still locked. Godric feels my struggle and grabs be with one hand on my waist lifting me up slightly. Then with his other hand he reaches for Eric's member and lines him up and slides me down on it hard. He said to me as he played with my breast, "Let go. Focus on how good we are making you feel. Don't you want to let your voice go."

The overload was too much and I forgot all about feeding and released Eric's neck. I moaned as Eric grabbed my hips and thrust roughly into me. Godric smoothed his hand along my back leaving me tingling. I noticed Eric's horny smirk. Then softly and gently Godric's fingers massage around the ring of my back entrance. I hear Godric whisper throaty to me in need, "Relax for me precious."

At first it felt intrusive, but slowly I became use to the feeling and it became arousing. The feeling of both men giving me attention had me begging them for more. Eric pull me down on him so I was laying on his body as Godric loosen me enough to take him inside. I can't still explain the feeling. It was helpless to the feeling of them both moving in me. I just held onto Eric as he nodded to Godric to go ahead. I found out how passionate Godric can be as he set a merciless pace leaving both Eric and myself at his mercy.

I heard Eric say to Godric, "I'm close."

"I am as well." I said

Godric gripped tightly on my hips and growled out, "I am almost there hold yourselves." Then he did these long hard thrust into me, causing both of us to jar up and down. I felt us all come undone together. I then laid next to them as Godric was not done and set to work on Eric who moaned gently. It was entirely different from earlier. He was submissive as I am with Godric. Not taking control like Eric was with me earlier before Godric came back. I couldn't help but play with myself as I watch this private loving scene. Godric was not rough with Eric, he was loving him in a way. I understood what this was. This was I miss you. I love you. Eric looks at me and says to Godric, " I think she needs help. Maybe your tongue master."

"I agree. I haven't yet had the pleasure of tasting her." Godric said as he looked me at me while still thrusting inside Eric. I swallowed hard and Eric laughed and said to Godric openly without fear, "I missed you Master."

"I know my child." Godric said

We slept together as in one heaping mess in the covers. Sometime in day Godric got up. I mumbled to Eric, "Where's Godric going?"

Eric hugged me to his chest and said, "Our father is very depressed. He wonders like this, some days. I worry about him. But, he never tells me anything. Just go to sleep before the bleeds start."

I could feel the despair coming off Godric as I drifted by to sleep. My sleep was restless until he returned to bed. Then I turned and laid my head on his chest. I last remember him stroking my hair. I just wanted him to understand how much we need him. I need him. You never want your parent to die. I already live through that. I held onto him like he would disappear, because he just might.

The next days were a shock. Eric finally told me the list of dead. Bill was on the list. Jason was recovering in the hospital, it seemed Bill covered Jason from serious damage and died from wooden bullets. When I was human that would have hurt. However my human brother surviving was the most important. I guess it was the questions his death left unanswered that leaves me numb. I still struggle to except I am not human but not dead either. So what am I?

As the days stretch on, while we wait for Jason to be released, I notice Godric growing more distant. I reach for Godric's arm while he walks by me in the hotel suite, He looks at me before I can touch him and says, "I am fine precious little one." I was hurt by him rebuffing my concerns. As I watch him pass me by as he walked of to the steel shutters and walked out onto the balcony. Eric came up behind me and I asked, "Why did he save me?"

"Sookie." Eric started to say upset.

I interrupted saying, "No. If he won't let me near him now. And, he keeps us at a distance then why did he save me. I wanted to not die in that church. I didn't say I didn't want to die. That place was tainted. Now I'm whatever this is. A vampire, neither alive or dead. And for what? To just brush me aside? It hurts and I don't understand him."

Eric hugged me and said, "I don't know. Godric hasn't wanted to make another for a long time. He has slowly changed since the black plague. I know something is wrong."

"I think I know." I said as I looked up at Eric.

"What are you up to?" Eric asked me.

"I am going to disobey Godric and demand that he tells me the truth. I have been feeling despair from him. Are you coming?" I said as I turned and head for the balcony.

"I now know what it would have been like to grow up with you. You must have gotten Jason in a lot of trouble." Eric remarked with amusement as he followed me.

"Can he give me to you as a child? Like willing his maker status over to you?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is unheard of in this age. I don't like where you're going with this subject." Eric said concerned as he walked quicker behind me. I found that Godric had been crying on the balcony. He quickly turned his head towards us and said, "I thought I told you to leave me."

"Are you planning on committing suicide?" I asked.

"I thought I could wait until you're older, but two thousand years is enough." Godric said and I started to cry.

Eric got angry and said, "This is insanity. You can't do this to us."

"You have each other it is perfect this way. I will give my status to you so you can care for Sookie. I was not meant to be a vampire it is against the nature I was born to be. I must end this." Godric reasoned.

I blew my stack and said, "Am I dead or am I created? You gave me my life. Now show me how to live."

"Precious little one of my blood, you feel the oddness of this. I thought it would wear off like it did with Eric." Godric said as he looked me. He acted like he knew why I felt this way.

"This is the hand I was given. I may not know the reason but it is my fate. You promised me. You said you would take care of me. How can you do that when you are dust. I can't do this without you." I cried out.

"Master this is wrong. This doesn't feel right. Sookie is right you can't leave us." Eric pleaded.

Godric bowed his head and said, "Two crying children against one parent is unfair odds. What am I to do?"

"Love us. Let that be enough to live. I lost parents I don't want to see that again. Stay with us. You promised me." I said still crying. Godric came up to us and we hugged him. I heard him say, "You are right precious little one of my blood, I promised you. Now I promise both of you, that I will never leave you. So stop crying."


End file.
